SiN mIeDo A nAdA
by agb1
Summary: En la vida hay que escoger entre lo fácil y lo difícil, entre lo seguro y lo arriesgado**D/Hr/R**
1. el comienzo

Holitas!!! Es mi primer fic asi que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo. La pareja que va a quedar todavía no lo tengo decidido (Nah, mentira, ya lo sé desde antes de ponerme a escribir, pero vais a tener que esperar ^_^) weno, pos ahí va.  
  
1ºCAPÍTULO:  
  
EL COMIENZO  
  
La luz se filtraba por las cortinas adoseladas de la torre de Gryffindor despertando a una chica de cabellos revueltos y ojos color miel. Llevaban un mes de curso particularmente difícil. Se notaba a leguas que la edad estaba causando estragos en 5º curso. Desde que habían subido al Expreso de Hogwarts los ánimos estaban más que revueltos. Harry cada vez que veía a Cho Chang, una chica oriental de 6º curso se ponía rojo como un tomate y salía corriendo. Ginny no sabía si le gustaba Harry o Colin, un chico de su clase también Gryffindor. Ron.bueno, el estaba un ``poco´´ raro. Y Hermione se debatía entre su amigo de toda la vida y el chico más sexy de todo Hogwarts. Una rastrera serpiente de ojos grises y pelo platino; desde que había llegado al andén las chicas ( e incluso algunos chicos) de todas las clases y edades se le habían quedado observando. ¿¿La culpa?? El increíble cambio que había experimentado en escasos tres meses. Había pasado de ser debilucho, flacucho y bajo a tomar unas medidas considerables en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Su pelo, habitualmente engominado ahora lucía caído por su cara despeinado dándole un aspecto de niño travieso, lo más parecido a un angelito.  
  
Y luego había estado la broma que los gemelos Weasley le habían hecho la primera mañana del curso. Mezclaron en su comida una pócima para rejuvenecer durante una hora y a la siguiente envejecer. El resultado?? Un niño precioso con cara de no haber roto en su vida un plato por la que todos se derretían y a la siguiente hora se había transformado en un joven de 35 años con aspecto de modelo salido de la pasarela de Nueva York.  
  
Y estaba el hecho de que cuando se había transformado en bebé, asustado por todos los grititos y miradas que se dirigían hacia su persona había corrido a las faldas de Hermione negándose a ir con otra persona que no fuera ella(y a decir verdad no es que le molestase mucho^_^) Al final, el profesor Dumbledore divertido por la broma de los gemelos no había hecho nada por devolverlo a su edad y le había encargado a Hermione cuidarlo durante el resto de la transformación. Aunque a decir verdad hubo un momento muy tenso cuando se trasformó en edad adulta estando agarrado en el cuello de Hermione durmiendo.  
  
Desde ese momento, Hermione miraba con otros ojos a aquel chico, lo que es bastante normal dadas las condiciones en las que tuvo que cuidarlo. Pero realmente nada cambió entre ellos.  
  
Bueno sí; si se cuenta el hecho de que Hrmione por poquito no le rompe la cara de una torta igual que en tercer curso cuando insultó al profesor Lupin (que volvía a dar clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts) por el estado de sus túnicas que, como siempre, estaban remendadas. Venía acompañado de Sirius, aunque este, como es obvio, en forma de animal. Por desgracia todavía no habían atrapado a la rata traidora( aclaración: en este fic todos los comentarios dirigidos hacia Colagusano podrán ser consideraros ofensivos para alguna gente rara que pueda ser fan suyo ¬_¬ el que avisa no es traidor)  
  
Después de quedarse pensando un rato mirando al frente con la vista fija en ningún punto en concreto se levantó para ir a darse una ducha rápida antes de que comenzaran las clases.  
  
Weno, primer capítulo listo ^_^ ah! Se me había olvidado ponerlo(Esta cabeza mia..)nada de Rowling me pertenece, snif snif..¬_¬ si siquiera mi dracky. Y quiero rewiews para seguir mejorando!!! Ven el botoncito de aquí debajo?? Uno violeta?? pues pinchan ahí y dejan su rewiew ok?? Yo escribo por placer pero en mi casita y en mi libreta, asi que sin rewiews no sigo subiendo la historia..No no, no es una amenaza!!! Es solo un aviso para que no se llamen a engaño (si es que alguien lo lee) weno saludos y cuidense, ok???  
  
Vicu_ malfoy (soy su amante ^_^) Perteneciente a la orden siriusana 15-07-03 


	2. 2Primeras Discursiones

Antes de nada quería decir que como soy consciente de que hay mucha gente que todavía no ha leído el 5º libro en este fic no voy a hacer ninguna mención a este. Yo ya lo he leído pero me parecería muy injusto que los que no lo han hecho se enteren de lo que pasa. Así que trataré de olvidarme de la muerte (¬_¬) y de otras cosas que pasan.. Y quería agradecer los rewiews así que ahí van las contestaciones :  
  
Star Ariala: Muchas gracias!!! Me alegra que me digas que es un fic un poco diferente al resto, no quiero que se convierta en el típico fanfiction de siempre. Creo que lo continué muy pronto, eh?? Si yo fuera Hermione te aseguro que aprovecharía el momento con Malfoy, pero la pobre va a tener que escoger...y no descarto que Víktor aparezca en escena!! Al final voy a armarme un lío.!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!  
  
Siria Atlante: Pues sí, pertenezco a la orden siriusana pero no paso mucho por allí por unos...problemitas (dejémoslo así) Si, Malfoy está guapísimo, te pondría un ejemplo pero no conozco a nadie tan guapo!! Es curioso, yo cuando más me derrito es al imaginármelo de peque!! Cómo un angelito!!^_^ (quién fuera Hermione!! ¬_¬) Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!!  
  
Annie Taylor: Sip, Draco es algo sobrenatural, para mi que es mitad veela.@_@ Gracias!!  
  
Snuukers: Yo también leo un montón de fics al día...soy una lectora empedernida ^_^ Un día de estos me pasaré por tu fic!! Es mi primer fic centrado en HP y subido a la red...estoy escribiendo una novela y poesía a la vez, claro que le pongo mucha más atención a eso pórqueme gustaría publicarlo....Muchas Gracias!!  
  
Esteffy: Eres la misma con la que hablo por MSN?? Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, el 2º salió corto pero me acabo de dar cuenta!! Fue un fallo de FF.NET, sorry! Después de meses me doy cuenta del fallo...¬_¬ Pero como no encuentro el resto del cap porque lo hice en casa de mi tia y lo borré tengo que empezar de nuevo....¬_¬ Muchas Gracias!!  
  
Siria Atlante: Si, fue un fallo de ff.net del que acabo de darme cuenta....lo siento!!  
  
Luna-Wood: Si, Draco es wapisisisisisisisisimo!!^_^tengo un hijo así y lo violo (es broma!!)(bueno....no podría jurarlo.....)JEJEJE!!Lo del 2º cap fue un error de ff.net ¬_¬  
  
Ah!! Nada de J.K.Rowling me pertenece (no tengo esa suerte ¬_¬) y solamente escribo para entretenerme! Espero que les guste este cap.!!!  
  
NOTA: Este capítulo vuelvo a subirlo porque hubo un error en ff.net y salió cortado...qué vergüenza ahora que lo ví!! Tres líneas apenas....¬_¬ Así que vuelvo a subirlo*vicu con los dedos cruzados* esperando que salga entero. Otra cosa: Yo ya he leído el 5º libro ``Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix´´ pero este fic lo empecé cuando todavía no había salido y después de pensarlo...voy a hacer mi propio universo alterno centrado en mi pareja favorita y pasando de largo ciertos ``hechos´´que ocurren.  
  
Y sin más dilación, un nuevo capítulo de ``Sin Miedo A Nada!!!!  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Ya en el Gran Comedor Hermione desayunó rápidamente; tan solo había otros dos alumnos de Gryffindor de séptimo curso, un Slytherin y tres Hufflepuff.  
  
Herm no había esperado a los chicos porque el día anterior se había peleado con Ron. Las peleas con el pelirrojo ya eran muy normales sobre todo en los últimos meses, así que no se preocupaba mucho, ya se le pasaría. Lo gracioso era que habían discutido por una chorrada (como siempre-le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.)  
  
****FLASH BACK****  
  
Los chicos entraron en la sala común riéndose y alborotando emocionados.  
  
-Pues era lo que te venía diciendo Harry, esto era lo único que le faltaba a Howgarts, es una pena que no lo hicieran en los años anteriores....  
  
-Venga Ron, podrías probar, será divertido, tu por lo menos no tienes que entrenar todas las tardes a Quidditch...¬_¬  
  
-Para qué si no me van a escoger, fijo que ponen a Hermione antes que a mi para-  
  
-Hola chicos!! De qué hablan?  
  
-De que fijo que te escogen primero a ti para los campeonatos de ajedrez antes que a mi- bufó un muy contrariado Ron.  
  
-No creo, para una cosa en la que eres bueno...*sonrojo* quiero decir, que eres el mejor...y bueno...en primero pasamos gracias a ti para rescatar la Piedra Filosofal.....bueno eso, que tu ganas a cualquiera en ajedrez!!- Terminó muy rápido Herm.  
  
Si algo sabía la chica era lo estúpidamente celoso e inseguro que era el pelirrojo y seguía maldiciéndose por haber cometido el error de decirle que en el resto siempre lo sobrepasaban...fijo que ahora se pasaría las próximas semanas ofuscado pensando en lo que se le había escapado!! Como si no lo conociera!!  
  
-Ohhhh perdona, se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con Hermione Granger!!- Ron ya tenía las orejas rojas como tomates, una de las señales que delataban que estaba a punto de estallar en uno de sus berrinches. Miraba directamente a Hermione como si quisiera atravesarla (que dadas las circunstancias era lo más probable)  
  
Mientras tanto Harry, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar (no por nada se había pasado casi 5 años viéndolos discutir por tonterías como un lápiz, una mirada, una comida...) optó por irse rápidamente a dormir. No era egoísmo, era que tenía un montón de cosas en las que pensar, le dolía la cabeza y no estaba con el ánimo suficiente como para aguantarlos. Se despidió, pero como ninguno de los dos le hizo mucho caso (estaban rumiando lo que iban a contestar) se largó a sus aposentos.  
  
Mientras Tanto......  
  
-Mira Ron, no quiero pelearme, si eres un inmaduro y un inconsciente no es mi culpa, vale?? Déjame en paz, estoy cansada de que todo lo que digo te lo tomes a mal!!  
  
-Me estás echando la culpa?? Como tienes tanto morro?? Sabes qué??  
  
-QUÉ!!  
  
-QUE ERES UNA SABELOTODO INSUFRIBLE!!- toda la sala común se les quedó mirando conteniendo la respiración. Bien era cierto que sus peleas eran bien conocidas por todo Hogwarts, pero se notaba a leguas que aquella estaba alcanzando unos derroteros que pasaban del simple enfado. Una Hermione roja como un tomate, con una mirada furiosa lo más parecida a un Slytherin enfadado le clavó la mirada al pelirrojo.  
  
-Ah si??? Vale, vale, vale....ok Weasley, te juro que no vas a tener que soportar a esta sabelotodo insufrible nunca más- y salió como alma que lleva el Diablo hasta su habitación.  
  
****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****  
  
La verdad era que no pensaba cumplir su juramento.lo había dicho en un arrebato de mala leche, pero nada sin importancia realmente. Se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran ``sabelotodo´´, y después de muchas noches tristes pensando en eso había llegado a la conclusión que mejor sabelotoda insufrible que ignorante, y que debía de estar orgullosa por tener tantas cosas en el cerebro y no ser una cabeza de chorlito. Pero no pensaba disculparse, la culpa había sido de él y si quería seguir siendo su amigo tendría que decir dos palabritas delante de todo Hogwarts: LO SIENTO. Sería gracioso verlo disculpándose, primero tartamudeando, luego del color de su cabello, más tarde tembloroso...no era cuestión de perderse el espectáculo!!  
  
Poco a poco iba llegando la gente al Salón Comedor. Fijó su vista tratando de localizar a cierto rubio inconscientemente...claro que cuando se dio cuenta se maldijo a sí misma, tomó los libros y emprendió su marcha a la clase de Transformaciones.......  
  
Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse lo que se encontró.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bueno, que les pareció?? Les gustó, si no?? Sus opiniones, xfi, déjenlas en un review. Críticas constructivas.......todo menos virus para mi ordenador!!  
  
Muchas gracias por leer!!  
  
POSDATA: YO SOLO CONTINÚO SUBIENDO CAPÍTULOS(QUE ESTA VEZ VAN A IR RÁPIDO) SI RECIBO REVIEWS.....AVISADOS ESTÁN!!! 


	3. Comienza la Guerra y la Atracción

Wolas!!! Ahhh, la verdad es que me volví un poco loca y pesé de tener este fic sin actualizar a subir varios a la vez....y los estoy actualizando todos!!^^ Así que si les interesa leer algún fic más mío *caen tomatazos*, pues ya saben...a leer!!^^. Y si parece poco que de repente tenga varios fics y ninguno sin finalizar, ya tengo en mente un Sirius/Remus....que sería mi primer Slash. Y la verdad, ando un poco confundida a cerca de cómo enfocarlo y eso. Y ``Ahí Estabas ´´, que en teoría iba a tener un solo capítulo ya lleva dos y estoy escribiendo el tercero....que hago con la chica, la mato??  
  
Bueno, y ahora ya sí, a centrarme en este fic. Y lo más bonito de escribir es que vean tu trabajo recompensado, así que un millón de gracias por los reviews!!  
  
Drake Bad Girl: Más original que la mayoría?? Precisamente este fin de semana pasado con unas amigas del MSN hablando de los típicos fics, el mio tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en uno más....pero agradezco muchísimo (y me sube el ego, para qué negarlo!!^^) que pienses eso^^. Gracias por tu review!  
  
Hermione de Malfoy: Cómo que TU Malfoy?? No ves que estoy casada con él, ah? Mira el apellido!! Es broma, sé compartir!! Cada día una, okis??^^ Quieres que hable más de Draco? Todo a su tiempo....él es mi pasatiempo favorito y soy una niña malcriada, claro que habrá más Malfoy!! Al final hasta te aburrirás. Pero para eso REVIEWS!!! Ya dije que sino no lo continúo?^^ Muchas Gracias por tu mensaje!! Una cosa, pones que por fin encuentras un fic mío...pues si querías taza, taza y media! En estos momentos en ff.net tengo tres, así que ya sabes, a leer!!^^(y los que se vienen)  
  
SIN MIEDO A NADA  
  
CAPÍTULO 3º.- Comienza la guerra y la atracción  
  
El pasillo era oscuro y estaba desierto. Hermione no se fijaba en el recorrido que estaba siguiendo para llegar a la clase de transformaciones, al fin y al cabo, después de cinco años repitiendo el mismo trayecto se lo había aprendido de memoria.  
  
Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando tropezó con algo que estaba en el suelo. Debido a la poca visibilidad que había en esa parte del corredor no lo distinguió al momento. Era blando y grande. Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue que podía tratarse de un oso polar...claro está que esa posibilidad la desechó de su cabeza en cuanto pensó en lo que acababa de decir; un oso polar?? En Hogwarts??  
  
En definitiva no estaba muy centrada esos días, tendría que cambiar esa actitud si no quería que sus notas se resintiesen, se convenció. Al final, después de esta auto-reprimenda se fijó en que seguía en el suelo y sin saber el porqué de su caída. Con un movimiento de varita pronunció el encantamiento para dar luz- lumus- susurró.  
  
Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Un chico de unos dieciséis años estaba tirado en el suelo aparentemente sin vida y sin una gota de color en sus mejillas pero aún así atractivo-hay que ver que hasta muerto se ve sexy el condenado-fueron las primeras palabras que llegaron a su mente; espera....Draco Malfoy tirado en el suelo sin vida y ella preocupándose de lo bueno que estaba? Se había vuelto loca o qué?!?  
  
Se agachó a su lado y comenzó a palparle en el cuello para ver si encontraba el pulso...y allí estaba, muy débil pero estaba, que era lo importante. Decidió conjurar un trapo y una pila de agua caliente porque al tocarle la frente había notado que estaba congelado.  
  
Colocó la cabeza sobre sus piernas y comenzó a darle todo el calor que podía mientras lo miraba como hipnotizada a todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, como si quisiera aprendérselas de memoria, no dejando ninguna a la imaginación o al olvido. Su cuerpo atlético, su piel nívea, unos ojos ahora cerrados pero a los que tantas veces había mirado, a los que odió por un tiempo como todo lo que pertenecía al chico con el que estaba ahora arrodillada cuidando con cuidado, con cariño...  
  
Y extendió el dorso de su mano con la intención de tocarle los labios, rozarlos, sentir si eran tan fríos como parecían a simple vista. Pasaron los minutos como si fueran segundos, rápidos para el resto, lentos para ella.  
  
En el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts , estaban reunidos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Ambos parecían haber mejorado.  
  
Remus parecía más joven, mientras que Sirius poco a poco iba recuperando su anterior alegría y desfachatez (sobretodo cuando de mujeres se trataba).  
  
Albus estaba realmente feliz por ellos, en especial por el animago. Después de haber pasado 13 años encerrado en Azcabán sin volverse loco era una gran alegría que todavía le quedaran las ganas y las fuerzas necesarias como para bromear con sus amigos o mirar debajo de las faldas de las chicas transformado en un cariñoso (tal vez demasiado) perro negro.  
  
Mientras Dumbledore recordaba alguna de las bromas a las que había asistido en la época de los Merodeadores una figura oscura se apareció por la chimenea del despacho. Rápidamente Sirius y Remus dirigieron sus varitas hacia el recién llegado.  
  
-Bajar esas varitas, muchachos. Es Severus.  
  
La respuesta no se hizo esperar; Remus soltó un pequeño bufido que apenas notaron los presentes, pero Sirius Black y Severus Snape se apuntaban con las varitas en alto y una mirada por parte del primero fogosa en contraste con otra fría y exenta de calor por el último. Definitivamente, ambos representaban a la perfección las casas a las que habían pertenecido. Un Gryffindor de corazón, un Slytherin de cabeza.  
  
Notando las ganas que ambos aurores tenían por comenzar una de sus ya archi- conocidas peleas, Albus Dumbledore optó por ponerse en medio de ambos tratando de evitar de esa manera el cruce de miradas (cosa que no consiguió, por cierto).  
  
-Severus, ¿tienes acaso noticias nuevas?.  
  
-Por lo que he podido averiguar, hay planeado un ataque a un pueblo mágico para la próxima semana. No he podido averiguar cual, pero creo estar acertado al pensar en Hogsmade como objetivo.  
  
-Ohhh!! ¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión tu solito, Snivellus?- Falsa expresión de admiración por parte del animago- ¡qué inteligente!.  
  
Otra vez la sonrisa estúpida del condenado Black. No estaría mal que le pusieran un bozal, todo el tiempo con su inaguantable sonrisa dándose aires de Rey.  
  
-Yo por lo menos aporto algo. Te recuerdo que desde que saliste de Azcabán (lugar en el que deberías haberte quedado, por cierto) no has dado ni una sola noticia de interés (y no me refiero a tu nuevo corte de pelo precisamente ). Ni tan siquiera eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, qué demonios, mucho menos vas a cuidar del ``busca-problemas Potter ´´...Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, por lo visto- acabó su breve discurso con una sonrisa mordaz tan típicamente Sly.  
  
-¡Vas a morder el polvo, maldito mortífago! ¡¡A ver si viene tu Señor pronto a protegerte, asqueroso espía!!- comenzó a gritar Sirius. El no era lo que se decía frío. No por nada pertenecía a los leones.  
  
Ambos en posición de duelo. Si aquello no se solucionaba pronto acabarían ambos en la enfermería, y no precisamente con nabos saliéndoles de la frente como en los tiempos en los que eran todavía estudiantes.  
  
-Chicos venga, ya es hora de que dejéis todas esas peleas de adolescentes en el olvido. Ahora ambos pertenecéis al mismo bando, recordáis? Y yo confío tanto en Severus como en Sirius- terminó su breve pero efectivo discurso Dumbledore- Ahora lo que debería preocuparnos es el ataque de los mortífagos a Hogsmade. Yo también pienso que ese será el objetivo. ¿Tu que opinas, Remus?.  
  
-Supongo que cuanto antes nos organicemos mejor. ¿Convoco una reunión para esta noche, Albus?  
  
-Si, vete avisando a la Orden. Podéis marcharos.  
  
Rápidamente los tres adultos se marcharon dejando sólo al viejo director pensando en sus cosas.  
  
WOLAS!! Cómo están todos?? ^_^  
  
Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo de ``Sin Miedo a Nada ´´!! *caen varios tomates en la cara de Vicu*  
  
Quieren que lo siga?? Weno, pues lo mismo de siempre REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Sin ellos no lo continúo...*snif*  
  
Acepto críticas constructivas, personajes de H.P, tios buenos....JE, JE!! Pero con una palabrita tan solo: ``síguelo ´´, me doy por contenta^_^  
  
Muchos Besos a Todos!!! Cuídense!! 


	4. Y empieza la trama

Hola a todos!! Estoy contenta...es Navidad!! Espero que se lo pasen genial en estas fechas y que el próximo año sea aun mejor que el anterior ^^ Y ya comienza la trama! A partir de este momento, ya las pistas están colocadas por el fic...(espero que no las encuentren! :p )  
  
Bueno, ahí los dejo con el 4º capítulo de `SiN mIeDo A nAdA´!  
  
Y COMIENZA LA TRAMA  
  
Mientras Hemione miraba a Malfoy se percató de que éste llevaba una especie de colgante agarrado en la mano. Parecía muy caro y antiguo y recordaba a una de esas reliquias familiares que llevan siglos pasando de generación en generación.  
  
Era tan bonito...¿qué daño haría verlo más de cerca? O tal vez tocarlo, seguro que Malfoy no se molestaría en absoluto, al fin y al cabo, pensó -él está dormido, ni se va a dar cuenta-.  
  
Poco a poco y con el rostro expectante alargó la mano y lo soltó de la sujeción del chico. Lo acercó a sus ojos y leyó unas letras en lo que parecía Latín. Pasó el dedo por la inscripción y pronunció:  
  
`Fructum capere punctum et observa tui cor cordis´  
  
Surgieron destellos plateados procedentes del medallón y una música parecida al sonido que hace una serpiente de cascabel al agitar la cola resonó en el lugar.  
  
Asustada, Hermione intentó parar esa magia pronunciando varios encantamientos ayudándose de su varita, pero sus intentos no servían para nada y poco a poco los destellos plateados los cercaban.  
  
Ya sólo escuchaba la música perforándole los oídos y los destellos la cegaban. Intentó pedir ayuda pero nadie acudió a rescatarla. El frío se apoderó de su cuerpo y como si la tierra se la tragara, desapareció junto con Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Le dolía la espalda y el cuello. Estaba congelada y ¿ tirada en el suelo? Espera....no podía ser verdad, el sueño no era realidad, no....  
  
El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de la chica. Estaba en algo parecido a un túnel, casi no veía nada y no sabía donde estaba. Aquello no se parecía a Hogwarts, definitivamente.  
  
-¿Hay alguien ahí? Oigan, ¿pueden ayudarme? ¿Hay alguien?-comenzó a gritar.  
  
Mientras estaba pendiente de una respuesta escuchó un quejido. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Malfoy a su lado levantándose.  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¿ qué es ese medallón que tenías en la mano?- Le preguntó muy rápido Hermione.  
  
Estaba dispuesta a olvidarse en ese momento de toda su rivalidad con el Slytherin y de todo lo que la había insultado. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Y si algo tenía claro en esos momentos era que el culpable era él con su estúpido medallón.  
  
El rubio pareció no darse cuenta de que Hermione le había hablado, o por lo menos no la hizo caso y continuó a lo suyo. Cuando la chica ya comenzaba a desesperarse y planeaba volver a preguntar, el chico la miró y dijo:  
  
¿No te atreverías a coger mi medallón, verdad?  
  
-Bueno, yo...tu...tu estabas en el suelo...y yo te estaba ayudando y lo  
ví...y bueno. ¡Además, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo!  
  
¿Qué no es asunto mío, dices?- comenzó a decir con el rostro desencajado-  
que tu quieras morir atrapada en un túnel sin comida ni agua no es asunto  
mío, pero cuando yo también estoy atrapado por tu culpa aquí, entonces  
¡Claro que es mi problema, estúpida!  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir-comenzó a decir Hermione temblorosamente, -que no  
sabes donde estamos?  
  
-¡Creo que resulta obvio que si supiera donde estamos no seguiría aquí  
con una sangre-sucia hablando! pero está visto que estás  
infravalorada....no eres capaz ni de entender una simple frase. Menuda  
sabelotodo.  
  
Pero mientras tanto Hermione no escuchaba. Había comenzado a tocar las  
paredes en busca de una salida, una puerta escondida, algo por donde  
pudiera salir.  
  
Pero no lo encontraba y comenzaba a desesperarse. No era su idea de  
diversión estar atrapada con tu peor enemigo en un lugar desconocido, sin  
saber cómo escapar, lo que hacer, o simplemente decir.  
  
No podía ponerse a hablar con Malfoy porque sabía que lo único que  
conseguiría serían insultos, miradas despectivas, risas sarcásticas y  
ninguna ayuda para salir de ahí.  
  
Levantó la mirada y lo vio apoyado en una columna con la corbata sin  
apretar, la camisa por fuera del pantalón y el pelo despeinado. Estaba  
guapísimo con ese aspecto desenfadado...¡no Herm, piensa en otra cosa!-se  
reprochó.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por su parte, Malfoy estaba pasando mucho calor. Estaba acostumbrado a  
pasar el día en las mazmorras, siempre frías, y ése maldito túnel le  
ahogaba.  
  
Comenzó a mesarse el cabello y a pensar en lo que iba a pasar  
ahora...Granger parecía tan o más desorientada que él, y eso ya era decir  
bastante. Y le pedía explicaciones acerca del medallón y él no podía dar  
respuestas.  
  
¿ Y ahora qué hacía?  
  
_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨¨¨_¨¨_¨_¨_  
  
Hola a todos!! Cómo están pasando la Navidad? Es tiempo de paz, amor,  
armonía....me hacen un regalo?? Me gustaría que me dejaran un review con  
sus opiniones acerca de este cap :p  
  
Y ahora las contestaciones a los mensajes del cap anterior:  
  
Luna-Wood: Bueno, no puedo contestarte a la pregunta porque sería  
desvelar la trama y perdería la gracia ^^ que pases una Navidad muy  
feliz! Gracias!!  
  
Kim10: Si, lo de separar las escenas me está poniendo de los  
nervios....dejo un montón de espacio pero luego al subirlo ff.net no me  
lo respeta! Espero que este cap esté menos confuso. Feliz Navidad!! 


	5. De claustrofobias y penumbras

Continuaron en silencio unos minutos que a ellos les parecieron horas. Draco se sentía aprisionado, el calor no lo dejaba sentirse tranquilo y los sonidos que hacía Granger al intentar encontrar una salida y fallar en el intento no sólo lo incomodaban, también hacían que su paciencia estuviera a mínimos.  
  
Por su parte, Hermione forzaba la memoria tratando de recordar al menos un conjuro que no necesitara de la utilización de una varita útil, pero su cabeza se negaba a ayudarla . Así que cada vez que fallaba, emitía un suspiro y un chasquido con la lengua en señal de derrota.  
  
Además, le extrañaba mucho que cada vez que hacía eso Malfoy se moviera nervioso...le daba pena que él se diera cuenta de que estaba fallando, por lo visto tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella y no hacía nada más que desesperarse al ver que no era así.  
  
Pasaron las horas como comenzaron, sin mediar palabra y ni tan siquiera cruzaron una mirada. Al final Hermione, agotada, se tumbó en el suelo y dijo con una voz de ultratumba:  
  
-¿Tienes idea de cómo salir de aquí?  
  
Como siempre, Malfoy se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar (no fuera a pensar la bruja dientes-largos que llevaba esperando que ella diera ese paso desde hacía horas) y comentó con la voz arrastrada- no. Creo que salta a la vista que no lo sé, utiliza un poco el cerebro.  
  
-Oye, no hace falta que me hables así, yo tampoco me lo estoy pasando bien, para mi esto no es un parque de atracciones ¿ vale? Así que creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de que eres un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor-  
  
-Se te olvida que eres una sangre sucia- la interrumpió acentuando el insulto- y yo no me relaciono con gente de esa clase, por si no lo sabías.  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No sabes cómo salir de aquí pero prefieres morirte de hambre y de sed antes de aceptar mi ayuda! ¡Pues púdrete en el infierno!- gritó. Estaba harta de estar allí metida, ¡no había acabado todavía sus deberes de Transformación! Necesitaba un reloj, odiaba la sensación de no saber qué hora era, la hacía sentirse aun más desorientada.  
  
Malfoy por su parte se quedó mudo durante apenas dos segundos, lo suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y llegar a la conclusión de que aquello había sido demasiado ¡Lo había insultado!  
  
-Mira asquerosa, a mi no me faltas al respeto ¿entendido? Ya es-  
  
-¡AHH, las paredes!- Gritó Hermione asustada.  
  
-Malfoy miró a su alrededor y lo vio. Las paredes estaban acercándose como si trataran de aplastarlos. Emitían un crujido a viejo aun más fuerte que los gritos de Hermione.  
  
Rápidamente los hizo tener que juntarse, y no mucho tiempo después los dejó encerrados en una superficie de menos de un metro. Chocaban entre sí, aun alerta por miedo a que las paredes volvieran a cobrar vida propia e intentaran acabar de apretujarlos.  
  
Ambos se rozaban peligrosamente. ``Vale, lo que faltaba ´´ pensó Malfoy. ``Si no quería una taza, ahora tengo una y media ´´  
  
-Malfoy-comenzó Hermione nerviosa (no todos los días se estaba apretujada contra un mago tan sexy) ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?  
  
-Joderme Granger, qué quieres que haga- comentó exasperado- No sé el porqué de que estemos aquí, no sé el porqué de que las paredes intentaran matarnos, ni sé cómo salir. Así que deja de decirme a cada minuto qué pienso hacer, porque no lo sé.  
  
El silencio se apoderó del exiguo espacio en el que estaban. Pero era un silencio tenso cortado por los hipidos de Hermione.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa ahora?-preguntó Malfoy ya sin paciencia.  
  
Por toda respuesta se escuchó un nuevo ¡HIP! al que sucedieron otros cada vez más seguidos y más fuertes.  
  
-Te he preguntado que qué te pasa ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?.  
  
Hermione contestó entre hipidos- tengo miedo a la oscuridad y soy claustrofi¡Hip!- no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar.  
  
Draco se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Y ante la duda de no saber cómo actuar, se hizo el sueco y trató de aparentar que nada había pasado.  
  
Pero los minutos siguientes continuaron igual. Y después de lo que parecía una hora daba la sensación de que Hermione se había convertido en un reloj gigante, porque hipaba justo cada segundo. Cuando Draco ya no pudo soportar más, se agachó y le dio una palmadita torpe en la espalda..  
  
``Espero que esto sea suficiente ´´, pensó.  
  
Hermione, que no se lo esperaba, reaccionó tensándose pensando que Malfoy intentaría ahogarla o algo parecido. Pero luego llamó a su sentido común y pensó que a éste no le gustaría estar junto a un cadáver en descomposición ``salvo que esté hambriento y quiera comerme ´´ pensó preocupada.  
  
Y como si la hubieran leído el pensamiento, las tripas de Draco rugieron.  
  
...Pasaron unos segundos...  
  
... ...  
  
-Parece que los nobles sangre-limpia también tienen necesidades compartidas con el resto de los humanos, ¿no?-comentó como quien habla del tiempo intentando ocultar la sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios.  
  
Draco se puso levemente sonrojado (apenas una gotita) y por lo visto decidió tomárselo con humor- Eso parece- comentó.  
  
¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_  
  
¿¿Les ha gustado?? Espero que sí. Por favor, denme su opinión!!!  
  
¡Besos a todos! 


	6. En el Pensadero

El tiempo y el calor aumentaron a pasos agigantados, adormeciendo a los atrapados. Entre ellos dos apenas había espacio físico, pero mantenían el tipo. Con el paso de los minutos dejaron de tensar sus cuerpos e, imperceptiblemente, se relajaron uno en compañía del otro. No había qué temer, al fin y al cabo, ambos daban gracias por no estar solos.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que podría estar con Draco Malfoy más de cinco minutos sin insultarme...me agrada- comentó con una risita tímida y nerviosa. –Deberíamos probarlo cuando esto...en fin, cuando esto acabe y tú seas una serpiente y yo un león.

-Las serpientes y los leones no se llevan, Granger. Sigue soñando-dijo con aire distraído el rubio. Llegaban flashes a su mente de una situación parecida, como un recuerdo perdido en la memoria. Forzaba la cabeza tratando de ver la película completa, pero no era capaz. Esa situación le resultaba vagamente familiar, las paredes, el olor, la sensación.

-Sólo era una opinión- replicó. Ya habían discutido bastante sin razón y había optado por no sacar su orgullo Gryffindor. Desde que se lo guardaba (cada vez con más facilidad) había notado que Malfoy no la insultaba y que la contestaba incluso amablemente. "Lo que son las cosas", pensó.

¡/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Muy lejos de allí, a kilómetros de distancia y en medio del desierto un par de personas estaban reunidas. No se distinguían sus caras, cubiertas por el traje típico del lugar, y parecían inmunes al frio que asolaba al territorio esa noche, una de las más heladas que se recordaban.

-Los dados ya están sobre la mesa, Nicolás. Ya es tiempo de dar la vuelta a los hechos, la rueda ha comenzado a girar y bien sabes que no se detendrá.-dijo un señor alto, corpulento y de ojos negros como el carbón.

-Mi apuesta ya está hecha desde hace doscientos años, Diderot. Pero ahora ya no habrá hechizos, giratiempos o piedras que te salven el pellejo. ¿Estás seguro de que vale la pena correr el riesgo?

-Toda mi vida he esperado esto. Trato hecho.-Y estiró una de sus manos chocándola con la de su acompañante.

¡/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

-¡Eureka!¡AUCH!

-¡Draco!¿Estás bien?¡Me estás ahogando, quítate de encima que me aplastas!¡RESPONDE!-acabó gritando la morena.

-Ya voy Granger. No me acordaba de que estamos metidos en esta jaula de piedra. Y se apartó lo más que pudo del cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué gritaste "Eureka"? ¿Sabes cómo salir? ¿ A qué esperas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntaba sin pausa nerviosa mientras tiraba de la camisa del rubio. Éste tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no se apuró en cambiar la situación. Le provocaba risa y sólo la paró cuando la prenda se desgarró.

-Alto. Primero: Grité "Eureka" porque he dado con la solución. Segundo: Sí, sé cómo salir de aquí. Tercero: Espero a que una bruja histérica deje de estarlo. Cuarto: Simplemente lo sé. Y quinto: Me has roto mi camisa favorita, y es la cuarta en este mes.

-¿La cuarta?

-Sí, a las chicas os encanta romperme la ropa, claro que no me extraña-comentó con ese aire de suficiencia que sólo eran capaces de utilizar los Malfoy.

Si esperaba respuesta no lo dijo, pero su acompañante estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar al suelo.

¡/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

El viento soplaba en los alrededores del castillo. La lluvia aumentaba y el frío se filtraba por las paredes, colándose por las ventanas que los estudiantes habían olvidado cerrar y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían los elfos domésticos por evitar que el castillo estuviera frío. Las chimeneas ardían durante las veinticuatro horas del día en todos los rincones del colegio Hogwarts y las poblaciones circundantes...en todos excepto en uno: las mazmorras.

Un hombre caminaba veloz entre los calderos de la clase de pociones. Su aspecto hosco y desaliñado, sus prendas oscuras y su piel cetrina le daban un aspecto misterioso. Pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención no era su apariencia, o sus ademanes, ni tan siquiera su voz fría y susurrante. No, eran sus ojos, faltos de calidez y felicidad. Mustios como las hojas que caen en el Otoño, negros como la más cerrada de las noches de invierno. El propietario de aquellos ojos era Snape, Severus Snape, un ex – mortífago que no pertenecía a ningún sitio, porque para éstos era un pro- Dumbledore y para esos un mortífago. Pocas personas sabían que él era un espía en las filas de Voldemort, pero eso no evitaba que el Lord y sus seguidores comenzaran a sospechar de él.

Por eso Severus Snape andaba nervioso por la clase. No le importaba su vida, ciertamente nunca le había importado. Había tenido una infancia difícil, una juventud dura y estaba convertido en un adulto sobre el que pesaban asesinatos.

Se sentía sólo...lleno de rencor hacia los muertos y hacia los vivos por tener la vida que tenía, siempre al filo de la navaja, dándolo todo. No, no temía a la muerte, pero sí a la manera de morir. Y no era para tomar a risa a Voldemort ni a sus métodos. A veces se sentaba en su butaca e intentaba averiguar porqué eligió tener una vida así. Porqué se alistó a las filas de Voldemort si él no deseaba causarle mal a nadie...a nadie excepto a un par de personas. Las dos personas a las que en el fondo más envidiaba aunque nunca llegara a reconocerlo: James Potter y Sirius Black.

¡Podría odiar a su padre, podría odiar a tanta gente...! ¡Pero no lo hacía, y ni él lo entendía! Odiaba a los que él consideraba tenían todo. Le daba igual que Black tuviera graves problemas familiares o que se hubiera escapado de su casa, le daban igual todas esas cosas, porque desde el primer momento que los vio supo que tenían algo que él nunca podría conseguir: felicidad. Así que se había dedicado a rumiar en su contra, a odiarlos...lo que no sabía era que ellos habían visto en él a una excelente "criatura" para divertirles...de eso se enteró luego.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que la reunión se había dado por finalizada y el sentimiento de odio en contra de Sirius Black había vuelto a hacer su aparición, aún más presente e intenso que antes. Y ahora se añadía el problema del inminente ataque a una población mágica. Rápidamente se dirigió a su despacho, cogió de la vitrina "El Pensadero" y se sentó en un sillón verde botella. Se sintió relajado al contacto con la superficie de ese extraño objeto y se dispuso a liberar su mente de tantos pensamientos, siendo más fácil analizarlos de esa manera. Hasta que uno le llamó especialmente la atención y tanto se inclinó para verlo que acabó sumergido en sus propias memorias.

[(En el pensadero)]

Cayó en un bosque y mirando a su alrededor se levantó mientras se sacudía la ropa. Escuchaba el tatareo de una voz femenina. Se acercó y la vio, con su cabello rojo como el fuego y largo hasta la cintura, de espaldas y con los pies jugando con el agua del río. Reconoció aquel lugar como las afueras de Hogsmade, entre los árboles y la vegetación, los animales y el aire puro. Un lugar relajante, escuchando el sonido de una pequeña cascada no muy lejos de allí.

Hubiera continuado mirándola de no ser porque en ese momento de detrás suyo un chico de pelo negro y grasiento se escondía con disimulo entre los helechos. Se reconoció a sí mismo y con una mirada burlona se dijo "por lo visto el oficio de espía lo tengo desde siempre".

Pero un "Crack" procedente de los helechos se escuchó, alertando a la pelirroja, que se dio la vuelta con rapidez topándose con el pequeño Snape acechando.

-Hola Snape. No hace falta que andes escondido siempre. Aquí no está Potter con su pandilla. Ven aquí.

Pero Snape no se acercó.

-No seas miedica, no voy a morderte- rió la chica.

-Yo no tengo miedo- le dijo él con los dientes apretados.

-Lo que tú digas- añadió sin poner mucha atención-Tendré que ser yo la que se aproxime, entonces.

Y así lo hizo, aunque se dio cuenta de que Severus Snape tenía los músculos en tensión y que había estado a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Pero antes de poder pensar en cualquier escapatoria, Lily Evans ya se había sentado a su lado, adoptando una postura india con las piernas.

-Tú y yo somos bastante parecidos, ¿sabes?. A ambos nos interesan los estudios y odiamos a los Merodeadores. Estoy segura de que si nos conociéramos un poco más tendríamos muchas más cosas en común

-Tú eres una Gryffindor, y yo no me junto con vosotros.

-Oh, ¿entonces que estoy al lado de un doble de Snape?- El Snape mayor, que se había sentado a su otro lado dejando a la chica en medio se rió con alegría por el comentario de la pequeña Lily "Si tú supieras".

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-Dijo afligido- tú eres una Gryffindor, deberías estar como todas las chicas del colegio, babeando por ellos- dijo con odio. Ésta parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces antes de contestar- no son tan especiales. Simplemente están obsesionados con llamar la atención y son las personas más inmaduras que existan sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¿Amigos?

-Severus Snape miró su mano extendida y luego a sus ojos y dijo- de acuerdo.

Por toda respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla.

Snape sintió en ese momento una quemazón en su brazo y con una última mirada salió del pensadero.

-Lily- susurró.

Wow! Snape prácticamente no iba a intervenir en este capítulo, simplemente iba a aparecer la llamada que hace Voldie, pero se me fue el personaje! Por alguna extraña razón me encanta SS, y más escribir sobre él. Antes de que me maten siempre he pensado que Snape tiene mucho respeto por Lily (pruebas no faltan en los libros) y me divierte barajar la idea de un enamoramiento por su parte tan sólo...así que sin querer lo he añadido! (porque nada de esto estaba planeado ni mucho menos)

En unas dos semanas empezaré clase ¬¬ e intentaré subir capítulos de todos mis fics antes de eso. Personalmente me ha gustado este capítulo....a ustedes?

Y ahora respuestas a reviews:

**Lanier**: Muchas gracias! Española? Yo también! Besos!

**Luna-Wood**: Comérsela a besos...jajaja!! si, y para eso falta poco, muy poco! Si las cuentas me salen bien (aunque como me siga liando...) en el prox, cap vas a tener de eso. Pero las cosas no van a resultar tan sencillas, y Draco cree saber la respuesta, pero aún les queda (aunque sí que en el próximo FIJO que salen de una vez de esa "jaula". Gracias!

**Jamincillo**: Hace tiempo que no te veo por el MSN...qué es de tu vida? Acertaste en el tiempo de actualización :p

**lara** : Gracias! Sí, Herm y Draco quedarán juntos. Por mucho que cobren vida mis personajes ellos dos son intocables en ese aspecto Pero sí que habrán unas especies de cuernos. Tu sigue leyendo! Besos!

**Erika Azakura Malfoy** : Muchas gracias! Sí, habrá situaciones de pánico no sólo para ellos, para todos los que aparezcan en el fic :p Tiempos de guerra se acercan....espero que no te decepcione este capítulo con lo poco que sale de Draco y Hermione...ya en el prox salen de allí y comienza la acción propiamente dicha. Besos!


End file.
